Meu Grande Amigo
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Sirius, se apaixonar por alguém não significa que você gostará menos dos seus amigos. Você acha que a Lily vem antes de você? Óbvio que não. Meu grande amigo, você é a minha prioridade."


Meu Grande Amigo.

James olhou demoradamente para Sirius. O segundo estreitou os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços. Ainda estava ruborizado pela acusação de James de sentir ciúmes dele. Os dois amigos ficaram se encarando por muitos minutos enquanto Sirius pensava em qual resposta dar ao amigo. Não era do gênero romântico, então não conseguia pensar no que dizer.

"Você tem certeza, cara?" Perguntou, finalmente, após a grande revelação de James. O outro apenas sorriu timidamente e fez que sim com a cabeça. Sirius só conseguiu concordar com um aceno positivo e depois interrogou com a voz falhando: "Está certo disso?"

"Almofadinhas, eu já disse milhões de vezes que sim" respondeu James não conseguindo esconder o riso. Sirius fez uma careta e passou a mão no cabelo, colocando para trás.

"O que faremos em relação a isso? Algo deve ser feito."

"Sirius, nada deve ser feito. O que farei?" Perguntou James sem entender. Sirius deu de ombros.

"Sei lá, podemos procurar um antídoto pra isso, ou quem sabe se você ficar um tempo no Canadá... sei lá! Quero dizer, você pode estar sentindo tudo... menos... menos..." Sirius não conseguiu terminar a frase, apenas ajeitou-se na cadeira e inclinou-se para frente. "É impossível você estar apaixonado."

"Por quê?" James franziu o cenho sem entender. "Qual é o motivo de tanta incredulidade?"

"Mas aí... quem... quem será meu comparsa agora?" Perguntou Sirius revelando todo o medo em sua voz. "Quero dizer, você estará ocupado demais namorando e...".

"Sirius, eu ainda nem falei com a garota direito."

"E quando falar? Seus olhinhos vão se encontrar, vai rolar aquela química, depois o enrolo básico, quando vocês verem estarão de mãos dadas, depois você vai querer levá-la a Hogsmeade. Ei! Quem vai beber cerveja amanteigada comigo? E aí depois vocês irão namorar, ficarão naquele grude eterno de beijos e mãos bobas, e as risadinhas! Não esqueça das irritantes risadinhas!"

James deu gostosas gargalhadas enquanto Sirius arregalava os olhos e segurava em suas mãos.

"Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Jay, deixe isso passar. Depois das risadinhas vem os encontros escondidos, depois o sexo, e aí vocês já estarão pensando em ter filhos, uma grande casa e quantos cachorros vocês terão? Já pensou nisso, hein? Hein? HEIN? E quem vai cuidar do Remus comigo? Quero dizer... eu preciso de companhia! Somos Almofadinhas e Pontas! Sem você, Pontas, eu serei apenas... o Almofadinhas?"

Os olhos de James brilharam diante da pergunta de Sirius. Seu sorriso havia sumido e ele encarava o amigo com seriedade.

"Sirius, se apaixonar por alguém não significa que você gostará menos dos seus amigos. Você acha que a Lily vem antes de você? Óbvio que não. Meu grande amigo, você é a minha prioridade. Mulheres vem e vão, nunca sabemos quando ficarão nas nossas vidas, mas amigos? Amigos que são como irmãos... são eternos."

Sirius estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços enquanto fazia uma careta.

"Vou fingir que acredito." Resmungou enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

"Eu prometo que a Lily não será mais importante que você." Jurou James enquanto erguia os braços. Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

"Se você promete... eu vou continuar fingindo que acredito." James riu enquanto Sirius apenas dava-lhe um pontapé.

Os dois viraram ao ouvirem vozes femininas. Lílian descia as escadas, seguida por Marlene Mckinnon. A ruiva corou ao ver que estava sendo analisada pelos marotos e apressou os passos. James olhou malicioso para Sirius e, o segundo, apenas revirou os olhos.

"Vai, vai! Amigo ingrato, tomara que caia uma maldição em cima de você." James riu enquanto levantava e corria atrás das duas garotas. Sirius levantou-se de um salto: "EI VEADO!".

James virou-se, assustado, e voltou alguns passos.

"Sim?"

"Não esqueça que você prometeu ir a Hogsmeade comigo no sábado!" O garoto de óculos apenas riu e continuou a correr. Sirius voltou a sentar na poltrona em que estava e pegou um livro qualquer ao seu lado.

"Se ele me abandonar..." começou pensando alto enquanto virava as páginas do livro, sem nem ao menos lê-lo, "terei que transformar a Evans em um castor.".


End file.
